The Perfect Host
by Jennie-x
Summary: Jack's team gets taken hostage and it's up to him to save them before its too late, but he stumbles across some one who was made to be perfect. A handsome male, who can't age and can't die - The Perfect Host. It's up to the Torchwood team to look after h
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Perfect Host Part 1/?  
Rating : Teen (Will probably go adult in later chapters)  
Characters : Jack, Ianto, Suzie, Toshiko. Later : Gwen. And Jack/Ianto Pairing  
Spoilers : All eps of Torchwood  
Summary : Jack's team gets taken hostage and it's up to him to save them before its too late, but he stumbles across some one who was made to be perfect. A handsome male, who can't age and can't die - The Perfect Host. It's up to the Torchwood team to look after him and name him. The perfect Welsh name - Ianto Jones.  
Beta: Bekki :) (Starts from chapter 2) **

* * *

There was dust everywhere. The abandoned building looked and smelt as though it hadn't been touched by a human in years. Jack would go so far to say centuries even. He cursed under his breath as the floor board creaked under his large boots. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for. You can trust an alien to pick the largest building to hide in, he thought dully. He was loosing faith in himself. His team, his friends were in here somewhere. If they wasn't stone already. He walked along another one of the endless corridors. It didn't smell like the many others he had already explored. It smelt of life. He just hoped it was his team. He headed to the door, listened intently for any signs, but there was nothing. Opening it cautiously, Jack looked around. There was no one. But the room was different, polished, neat, tidy. No dust. He was thankful for that. Dust particles rarely came out of his greatcoat properly. In the centre of the room was a large table, much like the one homed at the hub in the autopsy bay. Machines were plugged in all around it, Jack noticed them straight away as life support machines. He didn't know whether he should be pleased that their was a steady heartbeat. He didn't know what he was going against here.

He stepped closer to the body on the table. It was a human, that much he could tell. Pale features, brown matted hair. Perfect skin. Reaching out, Jack pulled the cloth of the males face. He couldn't tell the age, he looked young, but old at the same time. His fingers brushed against the cold skin, it calmed and scared Jack. He was freezing, yet radiating warmth. His eyes and mouth shot open. Breathing in deep as though it was his first breath he looked at Jack.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, the man looked like he was in pain. His eyes – an intense blue that Jack could feel himself loosing himself in.

"Run," Jack stood rooted to the spot. "Run!" He was louder this time, but his voice wasn't quite reaching Jack's ears. "Run, I have to run," Was all he was saying. Then Jack understood. He wasn't telling Jack to run, he was telling himself to run. Helping him with the wires, he disconnected him from the machines and helped him stand.

"What's your name?" Jack asked as they made there way out of the room. The man next to him was wearing nothing but a gown, showing lean arms and legs, and paler than pale skin.

"What's your name?" He repeated. Jack recognised the accent straight away – Welsh.

"Jack," He replied.

"Jack," Jack stared at the man with wide eyes. "Jack, I like that name. Can I have that name?"

"No, that's my name. Who are you?" Jack asked, he checked around the corners and noticed some guards standing near a door.

"I am you," The man repeated. "And we have to run,"

"My friends are in there!" Jack stated in a hushed tone.

"Then they're dead," He said simply. "They protect him, they bring him food,"

"Who is he?" Jack asked, needing to know everything about what he was up against.

"He scares everyone," The man shuddered. "He's weak. He needs to feed for the energy,"

"Can we kill it?" He couldn't hide the urgency in his voice.

"Yes, you can kill him. But I don't know how, I'm sorry," The man stared at the floor.

"Will you help?" Jack asked. "Then I can help you." In return the man nodded. "I want you to stand behind me," Another nod. Slowly, Jack moved forward, the man behind him.

"Who are you?" Finally, Jack had been noticed by the guards.

"Captain Jack Harkness and you are...?" His grin was plastered to his face.

"He has the host, don't shoot!" Another guard shouted.

"Host?" Jack asked, staring at the man from the guard. "What's going on?" He demanded.

"Who are you? You shouldn't be here!" The guards raised there gun to Jack. The man pushed Jack out of the way of the bullets before they had been released from the gun.

"What the...?" Jack stared at the man who had saved his life. Well one of many but he hadn't known that at the time.

"You brought me to life, I saved yours," He summarised. The guards were staring at them in shock. "Your friends are in there, but so is he,"

"How do you know he is in there?" Jack asked curiously, taking out his own gun. He raised it at the guards, who still looked to be in shock.

"He is me, like I am a part of him," The man replied quietly. "I was made to be his host,"

"Made?" Jack asked. He approached the guards just as they seemed to break from the trance. Jack raised his fist and hit the man square in the jaw, knocking him out with one quick but vicious blow. Jack took care of the two remaining guards in the same way, he didn't want to kill them as they were human, and he figured they were being possessed by whatever was in the next room.

Jack opened the door with as much force as he could. His team were huddled in a corner, chains on their hands and feet. In the centre of the room was a large fountain, only with red water and it seemed to be pouring down, instead of spitting upwards. But looking up there was no source of the red liquid.

"Harkness, about bloody time!" Owen spat.

"Where he is?" Jack asked, as he moved over to his team. Suzie, Toshiko and Owen were grateful once Jack had unlocked the chains.

"He's in there," The man of mystery – as Jack thought of him now, spoke up and pointed to the fountain.

"Who the hell is he?" Owen asked, eyeing the clothes he was wearing, or lack of.

"No idea," Jack mused. He moved closer and peered over the edge of the fountain, along with his team.

"If you're going to kill him, I recommend you do it now sir," The man said, and Jack nodded, he still didn't know how to kill it. He raised his gun and lowered it over the fountain, grumbling slightly as his coat started to absorb the red liquid that smelt a lot like blood. He aimed for what looked to be a giant shadows head, and shot.

"Jack!" Suzie yelled, as she caught the man in his arms.

"Owen, check him out," Jack ordered. He watched with one eye as the man fell to the floor.

"Guards, they'll be up soon, finish it off Jack," The man's voice was barely a whisper now. Jack nodded and fired more bullets into the creature. The blood that was falling from the air slowed down slightly. When the creature at the bottom of the fountain stopped moving, Jack lowered his gun and stared at the mysterious man. His eyes opened weakly and stared at Jack. "He's gone, I can't feel him any more," Jack looked back down the fountain, the liquid has stopped falling completely and there was no sign of any aliens present. Least he didn't have to bother with cleaning anything up.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked as he knelt down knelt down next to him.

"Alive," He smiled. "I'm alive because of you,"

"What does he mean?" Toshiko spoke up as she helped Owen lift him up.

"I don't know, we'll take him back to the hub where Owen can run a full analysis on him." Owen nodded in understanding.

They walked along the corridors, Jack spotted several guards looking dazed and confused making his corrections right about them being possessed. "What's your name?" Toshiko asked.

"He hasn't got one," Jack said, realising now just how strange that was.

"Wait he hasn't got a name?" Suzie asked, "Maybe he's had his memory taken,"

"I don't think so," Jack sighed and they piled into the SUV. He noticed the man's eyes widen as he stared at the world for what looked to be the first time.

"Everyone has a name," Toshiko said trying to understand.

"What's yours?" The man asked back, and Jack wondered if he was going to say the same thing.

"Toshiko,"

"I like that name," He said hopefully.

"You can pick a name," Jack said with an amused smile.

"What name can I pick?" He smiled.

"Any," Suzie smiled. "You're obviously Welsh, so a Welsh name."

"I don't know any Welsh names, I only know Jack and Toshiko, and I like Jack's name,"

"You can't have my name," Jack laughed.

"Maybe he banged his head or something?" Owen suggested.

"My heads fine," The man smirked. The rest of the drive back to the hub was done in silence, the man sat between Toshiko and Suzie staring out of the windows with a smile that reminded Jack of a small child.

Jack and Owen got out of the SUV first, and opened the door for Toshiko and Suzie, the man getting out and stood next to Toshiko. "Maybe we should get him some clothes," Toshiko smiled when she realised a few tourists were staring at him.

"Good idea," Jack grinned. They headed in through the tourist office entrance. "How you feeling?" Jack asked as he stepped behind him.

"Anxious, I feel, anxious?" He asked as though he was looking for permission.

"We'll find out who you are," Suzie said, still going with the theory he had a heavy dose of amnesia.

"I'll go get you some clothes, they'll be a bit big but better then walking around in a night dress," Jack smiled and moved to his office. Owen guided the man downstairs to the autopsy room, he was looking around with wide eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked curiously.

"Owen, and no you can't have it." He smiled. "I'm going to shine this light in your eyes okay," The man nodded, he pulled away at the light at first but then allowed Owen to do his analysis. "Eyes seem okay, no amnesia or concussion," He stated. Suzie and Toshiko were watching over the railings with interest. "Okay, ears." Owen said, he then prodded around with his ears before declaring they to were okay. "Okay, so all your senses seem to be fine," He said. "No bump to the head, no physical injuries."

"He was wired to a machine," Jack said as he walked down the stairs, a bottle of water in his hand and some fresh clothes. "Put these on for now, you can get dressed in my office up there," He said pointing to the large office looking over the rest of the hub. "And drink this," The man nodded, taking the drink and the clothes before leaving them alone.

"What's going on here, Jack?" Suzie asked, her tone demanding as always.

"He was wired to a machine. He had a strong heartbeat, but he was cold. But he was warm, he felt warm but his skin was cold," Jack shrugged at his own confusion, "I touched him and he woke up,"

"When you shot the alien, he felt it though. We all saw it," Toshiko said, her head trying to take in as much information.

"He was made to be the host. The alien was weak, that's probably why he was killed easily by bullets. He said that he was a part of him, as the alien was a part of him." Jack said, remembering every detail.

"Do you think he's alien?" Suzie asked.

"He seems to be human, Owen run a full alien check," Jack said, just as he walked down the stairs dressed in the jeans and tee that Jack had given him. Jack stared for a minute, he really was a handsome male. "Owen is going to run some more tests," Jack smiled.

"I know, I heard." He replied, in a slightly deadpan voice that made Jack's skin shiver slightly.

"Sit back down here please, mate."

"Mate? Is that my name?" He asked, his eyes shining slightly.

"No, its a saying," Owen stammered, not knowing what to say.

"I know," He laughed, and Owen just glared a little. Owen raised a silver device over the man and listened to the beeps it made.

"He's human," Owen declared. "Though, he is only five hours old, and doesn't appear to be ageing."

"The perfect host," Jack smiled.

"Come again?" Owen asked with a raised eyebrow. He stared at the man in front of him. He was impossible, he was wrong.

"I was made to hold the alien inside of me forever, to keep it strong." The man said clearly.

"So, you're a human who can't age and can't die?" Owen's head wasn't getting around it. Neither was Toshiko's or Suzie's.

"Is that bad?" He asked.

"Nope, not bad at all," Jack grinned.

"Jack, what are we going to do with him?" Suzie asked loudly. "He hasn't even got a name!"

"We'll name him," Jack smiled. There was something about the young mystery man that had his lips plastered into a grin. "He can work here, we can't exactly let him wonder around the streets of Cardiff on his own,"

"I can stay?" He sounded hopeful. Jack's eyes wondered to Toshiko, Owen and Suzie, who all shrugged.

"Yes, you can stay," Jack grinned. "So, we need to give you a name,"

"A Welsh name," The man smiled looking up at Suzie who nodded.

"Sean?"

"No,"

"Matthew?"

"No,"

"Gareth?"

"Nope, how about Ianto?" Toshiko offered.

"I like that," He grinned. "Ianto," He repeated.

"Ianto Jones," Jack added.

"Jones, Ianto Jones," Ianto smiled.

"Welcome to Torchwood, Jones, Ianto Jones!"

**So - What Do You Think? **

**Review Please **


	2. Adjusting

Ianto Jones sat at one of the desks not knowing what to do with himself. He looked around nervously; everyone was working. The excitement that existed earlier that day had vanished, and he was now bored. No one seemed interested in him any more. Toshiko was sat next to him at her desk, but her fingers were busy typing away at the keypad in front of her. Owen was mumbling something about the smell of dead bodies that Ianto didn't quite understand, and Suzie was working on something far too complex and secretive for him to get his head around. And Jack was in his office, behind closed doors. Without thinking, Ianto picked himself up from the chair and headed upstairs.

He stared at the door a few minutes before opening it. A startled Jack looked up and smiled slightly. "You scared me," He smiled.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ianto asked quietly. He didn't want to make any mistakes. He already liked it here.

"No, just people normally knock on doors," Jack smiled. "Sit down."

"Sorry," Ianto sighed. "Maybe I'll get it right next time?"

"I'm sure you will you're just adjusting at the moment," Jack smiled. "Sorry. I was going to stick around but Unit called."

"Unit?" Ianto asked. There was a lot that he didn't know.

"They're a bit like the army, only they deal with aliens, like us." Jack answered. Ianto simply nodded. "How are you?"

"I'm... adjusting," Ianto smiled, repeating Jack's words thinking it was the right thing to do. "I don't want to make any mistakes, sir."

"You can start by not calling me sir," Jack smiled. "And don't worry about making mistakes, you're human. You'll get used to it."

"Do you make mistakes?"

"All the time." Jack answered truthfully. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"I'd like that," Ianto smiled back politely. "I haven't got any shoes." He felt daft for pointing out, but he realised there was little that he did have.

"We'll go shopping, you can borrow mine or Owen's I think they'd fit you better," Jack smiled.

Ianto nodded excitedly. He stood up and followed Jack out of his office, he listened eagerly to the older man talk about shoes and shopping, and smiled at all the sarcastic comments Owen shot at him. Jack was right, Owen's shoes had fitted his feet better than Jack's giving them an indication to his shoe size. They headed out of the hub together smiling, Jack with his great coat and Ianto had borrowed Owen's leather jacket.

"You okay?" Jack asked. He was worried about how the young man would fit in with the team.

"I'm excited," Ianto smiled. "Everything feels so new, well I guess it is."

"When you were made do you remember anything about it?" Jack asked casually as they settled into the SUV.

"I remember being cold, and people around me talking. I'm part of everyone who visited the factory, everyone who touched me, something from them went into me. But I think I was sleeping. I could hear everything around me, but couldn't wake up. Then you touched me." Ianto smiled fondly at Jack who grinned back.

"What can I say? I have a magic touch," He winked making Ianto laugh slightly. Jack loved his laugh, it was shy and quiet but full of happiness at the same time.

"Did you mean it when you said I could stay?" Ianto asked, his voice was a little shaky.

"Why? You having second thoughts?"

"No. I was made to be the perfect host, Jack. I haven't got a purpose now," His voice was sad, and Jack didn't know what to say. Instead he placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed slightly.

"You don't need a purpose, you've got a life now. You can do what you want."

"Can I stay with you?"

"Yeah, you can stay with me." Jack grinned.

Four hours later, Jack and Ianto arrived back at the hub laughing. "Did you leave any clothes in the shops?" Toshiko laughed.

"Did we buy too much?" Ianto asked staring at the bags with confusion.

"No, we didn't." Jack grinned.

"So can we see what you brought?" Suzie smiled. Jack grinned, Suzie was trying to get her head around Ianto, she was a woman who needed numbers and technology to explain everything, much like Toshiko.

"Fashion show," Jack laughed.

"Oh god," Owen groaned.

"You can just see them when I wear them," Ianto smiled. "Thank you for letting me borrow your stuff," Ianto said as he handed Owen his leather Jacket, and shoes which were in a bag as he was wearing a pair of converse trainers he had brought.

"No worries, mate." Owen smiled.

"Not even a tiny fashion show?" Jack laughed.

"No. Where should I put my stuff?" Ianto asked.

"That's a point, where is he going to live?" Toshiko asked.

"He could stay here?" Jack suggested.

"Your bed is hardly big enough for one let alone two, and besides I don't think that would be such a good idea," Toshiko smiled innocently.

"Miss Sato what are you suggesting I meant?" Jack laughed.

"We could find him a Bed and Breakfast to sleep in until we find him a place to live?" Suzie suggested.

"Sounds good, what do you say Ianto?"

"I don't sleep," Ianto said simply. "I wasn't made to sleep."

"So you don't get tired?" Jack asked.

"I don't think so," Ianto smiled sheepishly.

"Then you can stay here, keep me company." Jack grinned. "I don't sleep much either." Ianto smiled back his hands still playing with the handles on the bags. "You can go put them in my office until we find some where to put them," Jack said and Ianto nodded and walked to Jack's office.

"Stop hitting on him!" Owen laughed.

"I wasn't..."

"Jack, you can't possible be thinking about sleeping with him? He's only been alive a day!" Suzie laughed.

"He's a grown man," Jack argued.

"That's been human for what nine hours?" Toshiko laughed, joining in.

"Besides, he's probably been made straight." Owen pointed out.

"I've shagged straight people before," Jack smiled.

"Look, he has his hopes set on staying here, Jack. You sleeping with him just for he fun of it is likely to mess with his brain a bit," Toshiko said with reason.

"You're right," Jack sighed. "Probably shouldn't have brought him those really nice suits then," He mused just as Ianto walked down the stairs.

"So, Ianto." Owen started.

"Yes, Owen?" The look of pure innocence threw Owen off a little, and he stopped talking.

"Nothing," Owen sighed. "So you had a fun day with Jack?"

"Yeah, it was fun." Ianto smiled.

"Why don't you all go home? Nothing going on here that needs all our attention." Jack grinned.

"Are you sure?" Toshiko smiled.

"Positive, now go." Jack smiled.

"Remember what we said," Suzie said sharply.

"I'll behave," Jack promised. "Now go before I change my mind."

Half an hour later and Ianto and Jack were sat in his office on the comfortable sofa. Jack wasn't sure of what to say and by the nervousness in Ianto's eyes, neither was he. "We should probably find you a place to live," Jack said after a little while.

"Where do you live?" Ianto asked interestingly.

"Down there," Jack gestured to the small hole in the ground, a steel lid covering it. "Bit cramped."

"You live here?" Ianto asked a little surprised. "What about Toshiko and the others?"

"They all have nice homes, you should have one too."

"What about you though? Don't you want a nice home?"

"I've never had a nice home, I wouldn't know what to do with one," Jack smiled. "And besides, I need to be here."

"Oh," Ianto said quietly. "What am I supposed to do here?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked curiously.

"Owen, he's the doctor. Suzie is the brains. Toshiko does the technology. And you're the hero. Where do I fit in?"

"I don't know," Jack replied honestly. "What are you good at?"

"I was made to be good at everything. But I don't know. I feel useless."

"You're not useless. You're just..."

"Adjusting. Yeah, I know." Ianto sighed dejectedly.

"It takes time," Jack said, he reached for Ianto's hand and smiled when he felt his fingers twist with his. "And I'll be here to help. I'll help you fit in." Jack promised.

"Thanks, Jack." Ianto smiled sheepishly.

"Come on, lets go out some where." Jack smiled.

"Where?" Ianto asked excitedly. He didn't know much about the world, or himself. But he knew he liked spending time with Jack.

"Cinema? You'll love it." Jack grinned. "We can worry about work and everything else in the morning okay."

"Okay." Ianto smiled.


	3. Part Of The Team

"I don't understand," Ianto sighed, as he and Jack walked aimlessly around Cardiff.

"What don't you understand?" Jack asked. They had seen a classic alien film at the old theatre house, he was glad to see that Ianto had enjoyed himself.

"All these people," He gestured to the other people walking around the streets, "they watch alien films and they think it's make believe, but it isn't. The films aren't real, but aliens are."

"It's easier that way," Jack smiled. "If people knew what was really real, then there would be panic on the streets." Ianto nodded, Jack could tell he was still trying to get his head round the idea. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't mind," Ianto smiled. "I like this, just walking. When I was back there it was like everyone was rushing around in my head."

They walked around for ages, talking absent mindedly to each other as though they've known each other a life time. Jack explained what Torchwood was, and just what they did there. They spoke about the rest of the team and everything else that came to mind.

"I'm glad it was you," Ianto said nervously.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, they headed towards a bench overlooking the bay and sat down next to each other.

"Who woke me up. If it was the aliens then I wouldn't be here now, and I'm glad I am," Ianto looked up at Jack and smiled. Jack felt his heart flutter in its cage something that hadn't happened for a very long time. "I don't understand how you did it though."

"I told you, magic touch." Jack grinned. He was so close to Ianto and all he wanted to do was kiss him, hold him. But Toshiko's words echoed in his head, he didn't want to mess with Ianto. He couldn't commit to something, not when he was waiting for his doctor.

"Yeah, well over a hundred people, aliens, you name it touched me when I was there all trying to make me ready, all willing me to wake up. But one accidental touch from you and I'm full of life."

"I'm going to tell you something, and you have to promise me that you wont tell any one," Jack said sternly. He wasn't too sure what was possessing him to tell Ianto the truth about him. It could be the guilt, he had brought this man into the world forever and he thought he was alone. In a world that confused him, stuck forever alone.

"I promise," Ianto smiled. Without thinking, Jack reached across and held Ianto's hand in his. There was something about his hands, soft and new.

"I can't die," Jack started. Ianto looked at him, a confused expression on his face. "A long time ago, something happened. A stupid wish and now I can't die. Well I can, but It doesn't last."

"So you're going to live forever?" Ianto asked quietly.

"I don't know. I'm waiting to meet my doctor..."

"You mean like Owen, he's a doctor."

"Not Owen. My doctor is just the right kind of doctor who can help. One day soon he'll come here, and I'll go with him and he'll explain everything to me."

"So you're leaving?" Ianto asked sadly.

"One day. But I promise, I'll be back." Jack smiled. "I belong here now."

"And your team don't know, I mean about you leaving?"

"No, they don't. And they can't know, Ianto. About any of it."

"So why tell me?"

"Because I want you to be able to trust me, and I don't want you to think you're alone through all of this."

"But when you go, I will be alone." Ianto mumbled.

"You'll never be alone, I'll always be there okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Jack smiled, he squeezed Ianto's hand just as his phone started to ring. He answered it with a frown, when ever the police rang it was never a good thing. He hung up a few moments later and sighed. "We got to go, work to do."

"What work?" Ianto asked as he followed behind Jack.

"There's been these murders, police are clueless as always. And there's just been another one so we better go back to the hub, phone the team so we can go and use this glove..."

"Glove?"

"It's hard to explain, but I've got the files in the hub, while we're gone you can read them? Get to know what's going on in the case?"

"Like be part of the team?" Ianto asked excitedly.

"Yeah, like part of the team." Jack smiled.


	4. Memory

Ianto watched as every one left, Jack had asked frequently if he was going to be okay on his own. Ianto nervously said that he would be fine, though now that he was actually alone he wondered whether or not he was okay. The hub was strange, and it scared him. He much preferred to be outside on the streets, in the open where he knew what should happen. He didn't know what to think about dinosaurs flying above his head, though he knew they were meant to be extinct. He knew what should happen, what should be there, in his mind he knew what was supposed to be right. But he was stuck in a place that seemed so wrong. Computers shouldn't look like that, he thought as he stared at Toshiko's work stations. Pieces of technology like that shouldn't be here yet. He missed Jack. The older man had captivated him, brought him to life and helped him through everything. The thought that he one day might leave scared him.

He sat on the floor, cross legged. He didn't know why he felt so comfortable in that position. He read the files that Jack had given him, he was determined to feel part of this team. He read the files through four times, testing himself on the knowledge. Five murders, four men stabbed from behind, one woman stabbed from the front. Jack had informed him that the knew victim was also a male and had been stabbed from the back. He knew the dates of murders, who did autopsies, what the results were, and he knew practically everything about the victims. What he didn't understand was why Torchwood was looking into them.

There was nothing alien about them. He remembered Jack saying something about a glove, he had given Ianto the file on that too, which he had read seven times. It didn't make a sense. A metallic glove with the power to bring back some one from life, even if it was temporary. No, that's just wrong. Once dead you should always be dead. He thought about what Jack had said about him not being able to die. Jack was wrong too, but the man knew it, made no case in denying it. Ianto admired his honesty, even if it was only to him. He didn't know why Jack had confided in him. But he knew it had helped Jack, and himself settle.

The cogs door rolled open and Ianto stood up quickly. Jack smiled at him, and Ianto smiled back with just as much enthusiasm. "Did you read it?" Jack asked as he stood close to the young man.

"Yes. Did the glove work?"

"For about a minute and a half," Owen laughed.

"That's the longest it's worked so far," Ianto pointed out.

"How do you know that?" Suzie asked.

"It's in the report," Ianto shrugged. "The first time you tried it, it worked for ten point nine seconds, the second fifteen point ten..."

"You remember it all?" Owen asked a little baffled.

"Yeah." Ianto shrugged.

"Weird," Suzie smiled. "You must have been made with a good memory."

"He was made to be perfect remember," Toshiko smiled.

"And so far I'm not seeing any faults," Jack smiled. He watched as a blush crept on Ianto's cheeks, it made him look even more perfect.

"So, what are we going to do about that police woman?" Suzie asked.

"She didn't see much." Toshiko commented.

"If we see her again then we'll give her the retcon." Jack sighed. "She'll probably go home, go to sleep and not think about us again."

"Mind if we head home now?" Owen yawned. "Been a hell of a long day."

"Sure," Jack smiled. "I'll try not to call you in with any more murders."

"Bye Jack, Night Ianto." Toshiko smiled.

"Bye," Ianto smiled.

"So, what do you want to do?" Jack grinned.

"Can I look through some folders?" Ianto asked anxiously. "Only, I want to understand everything that goes on here."

"Course, I'll show you to the archives. Read what you like down there," Jack smiled. The older man signalled for Ianto to follow him, which he did eagerly.

The archives could only be described as a mess. "When was the last time any one has been down here?" Ianto coughed, as he moved his hand in front of his face not to breath in any of the dust particles that were flying around freely.

"A while," Jack laughed.

"Would you mind if I cleaned it?" Ianto asked, he was still unsure where he was supposed to fit in.

"Do what you want. In fact it will be perfect if you could actually put them in some sort of order."

"I'll try my best," Ianto smiled.

"Want some company?" Jack asked as he settled on what looked to be a chair, but with the dust it was hard to tell.

"I'd like that," Ianto grinned. He'd like that a lot.


	5. Making Friends

"Where's Ianto?" Owen asked as he walked into the hub. The first thing he noticed was the fact that Jack was sat on the sofa alone.

"Archives," Jack answered with a smile. "Believe it or not he told me to leave him on alone because he couldn't concentrate on the work," He laughed.

"I can actually believe that," Owen grinned.

"I'm surprised at how well he's fitting in," Suzie commented from her desk. Owen practically jumped out of his skin, he hadn't noticed that she was there.

"Bloody hell woman!" Owen groaned. "Ringing bell or something." The cog door rolled open and Toshiko walked in with a cardboard tray of coffees. She handed them out and gave Ianto's to Jack.

Jack wondered down to the archives. He grinned when he wasn't instantly covered in dust. The place looked completely different, he shuddered at the thought that this place could be mistaken for the archives at Torchwood one.

"Ianto!" Jack called, the archives seemed to have gotten bigger since he was last down there.

"Down here!" Ianto called back, Jack tried to follow the voice but he seemed to be getting lost. It took him five minutes to find Ianto, and he couldn't help but smile at the site he saw; Ianto was on his knees in front of a filing cabinet, his top was covered in sweat and his jacket was thrown carefully on the floor.

"Looks brilliant," Jack chirped. "But I think you need a break."

"I'm almost done with this case," Ianto sighed.

"You can finish it later, come on." Jack practically grabbed Ianto up and forced him away from the archives. "You're such a perfectionist," Jack mocked making Ianto glare at him.

"Am not!"

"Oh you so are," Jack smiled. "But that's good."

"Morning Ianto." Owen smiled.

"Morning," Ianto smiled back cheerfully. "Can I use the shower?"

"You don't have to ask," Jack laughed. "You know where it is?"

"Yeah," Ianto replied.

"Towels are in my bunker," Jack said and watched with a smile as Ianto walked off, coffee in hand.

"He seems to be fitting in really well," Toshiko smiled.

"A word of advice, don't go down into the Archives if you want to get a good bollocking!"

"So that's why you went down there," Toshiko giggled. "So, you and him haven't done anything right?"

"I said I wouldn't," Jack sighed. "Though it's getting rather hard not to make a move..."

"I don't think I want to know!" Owen laughed. There was a loud beeping noise coming from the computers, Jack walked around to Toshiko's computer to see what was happening.

"Weevil at the hospital," She told him. "Just one."

"Owen, come on." Jack grinned. Weevil hunting was one of his favourite activities. He blamed the doctor for that, it involved a lot of running something the doctor seemed to love to do. "Tell Ianto we'll be back in a bit," Jack said before rushing off with Owen.

Ianto smiled as the hot water washed the tension away in his muscles. It had been a good night last night, becoming part of the team, finding something he was good at in the hub even if it was just cleaning it still gave him a purpose. He was glad that the rest of the team wasn't acting strange around him because he was different. He guessed it had something to do with them being there from the beginning.

He stayed in the shower for forty minutes, he couldn't help but laugh. Technically he was twenty one years old, well that's what Toshiko had written up on his birth certificate, and this was his first shower. He laughed at the thought as he got dressed, he decided to try one of the suits Jack had brought him. He smiled as the cotton touched his skin, he looked in one of the mirrors and grinned. He looked good.

He walked up into the main area of the hub and noticed that two people were missing. "They've gone to catch a weevil," Toshiko called out.

Ianto had read about weevils in the Archives, he knew they had weevils in the cells downstairs and nodded in understanding. "Said they'll be back soon." Suzie added.

"You fancy coming to get some coffee?" Toshiko asked.

"I'd love too," Ianto smiled. He was hoping he would be able to go for a walk with Jack today, he had decided he liked walking. Even if it wasn't with Jack walking felt good. And he needed to make friends with Toshiko, because one day Jack would leave them and he didn't want to be left on his own.


	6. Coffee And Confusing Conversations

Jack and Owen walked into the hub carrying the weevil between them, it was sedated and Owen had been ordered to run some tests on it, see if they could somehow find out how they worked mentally, and to see if they could get an idea of where they were from, because maybe one day they'd be able to send them home.

"Where's Ianto and Toshiko?" Owen asked.

"Coffee," Suzie smiled. "Did it go okay?"

"Apart from that police woman was there," Owen sighed. "Followed us back here."

"That's why she's walking around the tourist office looking for an easy way in?" Suzie laughed.

"So much for going to sleep and forgetting," Owen muttered. "What do we do?"

"We'll wait to see what she does, let her make the first move," Jack grinned. He made his way up to his office and smiled as he saw Ianto's bags aligned neatly in the corner. He looked out across the hub and sighed, it seemed emptier than normal. Even though he had only been there a day, Ianto made the place more exciting, and he could already sense the change when he wasn't there.

"So, what do you think of Torchwood then?" Toshiko asked. They had prolonged their trip by sitting in and drinking the coffee, they would order the others some once they finished theirs and then head back.

"Honestly, it confuses me. But I like being part of it."

"Why does it confuse you?" Toshiko asked as she took an experimental sip of her vanilla latte, she had decided to try something knew today.

"Because it's meant to help people, it does help people. But the minute you help them, you make them forget."

"You read a lot of the files then?" Toshiko laughed. In every file where a civilian was mentioned it also mentioned that there memories had been tampered with.

"Almost half," Ianto sighed. "I know it's a secret organisation, but don't you get lonely I mean you're the only people that know what you do."

"We do, you keep saying you, but it's we now. You're part of Torchwood."

"I know. Just still trying to get my head around the fact that you'd want a freak on the team."

"Ianto, you're not a freak!" Toshiko argued. "You're different, beyond your control. But that doesn't make you a freak, it makes you special."

"Special?" Ianto laughed.

"You're not like us, any of us. You're brilliant!" Toshiko smiled. "Jack thinks you're brilliant."

"He does?" Ianto smiled.

"Yes, he does. Less of the freak talk yeah?"

"Yeah," Ianto sighed. "I just wish I could be like every one else."

"You know if you asked any one here, give them the choice they would rather be like you."

"It's too confusing being me," Ianto laughed.

"Why is it confusing?" Toshiko asked, she had a feeling that he hadn't told any of this to Jack because he seemed to stumble over his words, something that he hadn't done before. She made a mental note to talk to Jack about it when they got back.

"Because I'm feeling things for the first time, and I'm trying to understand everything at once and most of the time it just turns out to be a mess in my head."

"It will get better in time." Toshiko smiled. "You just need time to adjust," Ianto tried to bite down a remark about her sounding a lot like Jack, and smiled. "We should get back."

Toshiko walked up the stairs to Jack's office, when they had got back he was on the phone to the head of UNIT, and Ianto had headed straight to the archives, Toshiko guessed that he was going to try and do some more thinking.

"How was the coffee trip with Ianto?" Jack asked brightly. He was thrilled that Toshiko had invited him out on her lunch time ritual.

"It was fun," She smiled. "But I think you should talk to him."

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"He's confused about a lot of his feelings. And I'm guessing they're about you."

"Why would they be about me?" Jack asked.

"You brought him to life, Jack. You've given him the life he has now, and I can tell around you he feels the most comfortable. Plus the way you are around him, I bet you're all in his head making his feelings all clogged up."

"So you think I should give him some space?" Jack asked not too sure what to do.

"No. I think you should talk to him, an honest to god conversation, maybe over dinner."

"You're telling me to ask him on a date."

"Let him decide if it's a date, but talk to him. Oh and Owen told me to tell you that the stalker police lady is out side again."


	7. Jealousy

Jack walked down to the archives, Ianto had gotten a lot done in the hours he spent down here. "Hey," He smiled casually as Jack approached him.

"You want to come upstairs for a coffee?" Jack asked. He was going to take Toshiko's advice now and talk to him. He didn't care that there was a police woman watching them from outside, when she tried to get in is when he would start to worry about it.

"Sure," Ianto smiled. He placed the files that were in his hand on the floor neatly, and followed Jack upstairs. Toshiko smiled at Jack knowingly, making Jack feel some what under-pressure. Owen looked up acknowledged their presence before going back to finishing the report – the quicker it got done the sooner he would be able to go home. Suzie was too busy staring into space to even notice Jack walk past her. Jack sensed that something was wrong and made a mental note to talk to her when he got a chance.

Jack handed Ianto a cup of coffee he had made before going down to the archives, he took it and smiled thankfully. "So, how are you?" Jack knew it was a lame start. But he needed to make a start.

"I'm good," Ianto smiled. "And you, sir?" He shook his head, "Sorry, Jack." Jack felt his breath hitch in his throat, the way Ianto said sir made his body react. He sat behind his desk and smiled casually.

"Don't worry," Jack smiled. "So did you have fun with Toshiko?"

"Yes, she's really nice to talk to." Ianto smiled.

"What did you talk about?"

"Torchwood mostly."

"Anything else?" Jack asked curiously.

"Nothing springs to mind," Ianto smiled sheepishly.

"I was thinking..." His words were cut off when Toshiko knocked on the door.

"Sorry, but the police woman, Gwen Cooper she's in the Tourist office."

"She's here?" Jack moaned. "Now?"

"Sorry," Toshiko smiled. "What do we do?"

"Let's play with her mind a little," Jack grinned. "Ianto, go to the tourist office and let out guest in. Big shiny red button. Press it." Ianto nodded and headed out of the office, he had a feeling that Jack was going to ask him something, something that made his insides shiver with excitement.

He walked into the tourist office and felt like laughing, she was standing there holding a pizza box. She stared at Ianto blankly, wondering who he was.

"Can I help?" Ianto asked.

"I've got a delivery for Torchwood." She sounded unsure. Ianto nodded and pressed the shiny red button under his desk and watched as the stone door rolled open. Her eyes opened wide with amazement, she stared at Ianto.

"Well don't keep em waiting." He laughed and followed her in.

Owen, Toshiko and Suzie were all pissed at Jack and Ianto couldn't understand why. "We're supposed to be a fucking secret," Owen huffed.

"He can't keep telling every one about us because he wants a shag." Suzie sighed.

"I don't think he told her because he wants a shag," Toshiko smiled.

"Oh really?" Owen laughed. "Then why did he invite her out tonight?"

"To give her the retcon." Toshiko said.

"He could have given it to her here." Suzie pointed out.

"But he didn't."

"He's probably going to take her out, fuck her in some dark alley, and then make her forget." Owen laughed. "Sick bastard."

"I don't think he would do that," Toshiko said, she watched the look on Ianto's face and frowned. He looked liked a lost child who had just been told father Christmas doesn't exist.

"What do you think Ianto?" Owen asked.

"I don't care," Ianto shrugged. "He's the boss, he can do what he wants."

"He might be the boss, but we're a team. Torchwood doesn't need another member." Owen growled. "It's getting late, we should all go home and get some kip. Got a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow." They all agreed, Suzie and Owen rushed out leaving Toshiko and Ianto alone.

"You okay?" She asked as she moved closer to him.

"Do you think Jack's really shagging Gwen right now?"

"I know he isn't." Toshiko smiled. "Do you like him?"

"He brought me to life, I can't hate him can I?" Ianto laughed.

"You know what I mean," Toshiko smiled.

"I don't know."

"Don't give up on him, Ianto. And don't listen to half the stuff Owen says," Toshiko smiled. The cog door rolled open and Jack walked in smiling.

"You kids still up?" Jack grinned.

"I was just leaving," Toshiko smiled. Jack sat next to Ianto and smiled.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked, noticing the look on Ianto's face. It was one he hadn't seen yet.

"How did it go with Gwen?"

"She wont remember any of us," Jack smiled. He hadn't missed the fact that Ianto had avoided the question. "What you thinking?"

"Owen said you were going to shag Gwen and make her forget," Ianto said bluntly. "And when he said that, I felt... weird."

"Weird?" Jack asked.

"Something inside of me didn't want you to shag her."

"That's good because I didn't," Jack smiled. "And if I did, retcon isn't strong enough to make her forget being fucked by me." Ianto felt his body hitch slightly at the thought of how Jack was in bed. "Fancy going for some dinner?" Jack asked once Ianto hadn't said anything.

"Yeah, okay."

"Maybe a movie too," Jack smiled. He wasn't too sure how to ask Ianto if he wanted this to be a date, but he was going to try his best to make it one.


	8. First Date

Jack had chose the movie mainly because he knew Ianto wouldn't know what one to pick. He didn't want to pick one about aliens last time, he wanted this to be a nice enjoyable evening, where they didn't have to think about Torchwood or real life.

"A musical?" Ianto laughed. "As in singing and dancing?"

"It'll be fun," Jack insisted. He brought two tickets for 'Mamma Mia' the girl behind the counter looked up at the two men and smirked. "Want some popcorn?" Jack asked as they headed up to the screens.

"Sure," Ianto smiled.

"Salty or sweet?" The man behind the popcorn stand asked, Jack looked over at Ianto who shrugged. He hadn't tasted popcorn before.

"Sweet, definitely sweet." The man smiled and handed Jack the popcorn. After buying a drink each, they headed into the theatre hall, Jack smiling as he sat at the back row.

They spoke freely as the adverts rolled on, every now and again Ianto would ask about what he saw, Jack was eager to explain everything to him. The film started, and Jack tried to concentrate on the film. But that was harder than he had originally planned.

As the first song started to play – 'Honey, Honey' Jack couldn't stop thinking about Ianto. He looked over at the man, whose hand was extremely close to his. He wore a small smile on his lips, his eyes watching the film intently.

Jack couldn't describe how beautiful Ianto looked at that moment, his soft brown hair was neat as it had been when he first met him. His eyes were shining grey as they took everything that was happening in from the film. And his lips, those pink lips smiling perfectly. Jack looked at his hand again, with a little hesitation he placed his on top of it.

Ianto turned his hand so that their fingers linked together. Jack couldn't help but think they fitted together perfectly. Ianto turned in Jack's direction and smiled, Jack was lost in those grey eyes. Jack bit the bullet and moved his head forward, he smiled as Ianto did the same.

The kiss was chaste, soft and Jack knew he was overusing the word in every mental description of Ianto, but the kiss was perfect. In the dark, Jack couldn't see the beautiful blush that crept on Ianto's cheeks but he knew it was there. Both men turned their attention back to the film, their hands still attached.

An hour and half later, the film finished at they were heading out of the movie theatre, their hands laced together. Neither wanting to let go. "Did you enjoy the film?" Jack asked, they walked closer together than they had when they walked there.

"Yeah, I liked it a lot. Made me smile." Ianto laughed. "Though the songs are going to be in my head for ages now."

"Same... Do you think if we brought Owen along to see it, it would be able to make him smile?"

"I think it would take more than a musical film to make him smile," Ianto smiled.

They headed of towards a small little restaurant that Jack had fallen in love with a while ago. It served Italian dishes, real Italian dishes and not the kind you brought in a box like most restaurants around there.

Jack was a little worried at how Ianto might take to the restaurant. It was romantic, with little red candles on the tables, plants in the window. Dim lighting. Ianto looked at Jack expectantly as he opened the door for him.

They sat at the table the very attractive male waiter showed them too, Jack got a little angry that he was staring at Ianto a little too much. "You've got an admirer." Jack said with a tight smile.

"Really?" Ianto asked, he turned around and saw said waiter staring at him, he didn't even turn around when he had been baited. The man smiled and Ianto blushed in the candle light and Jack felt his heart melt.

"If you wanted to go over and talk to him..."

"I don't," Ianto smiled. "I'm quite happy here with you."

"Really?" Jack asked. Ianto reached out for his hand which was lying on the table and took it with a smile.

"Really, Jack."

They both ordered the same thing, a simple pasta. Jack watched with a smile as Ianto ate, something so simple was turned into a piece of art. Every time Ianto swallowed he would lick his lips making sure he had no sauce on his face, something so simple was making Jack's trousers tighten awkwardly.

Ianto hadn't noticed, and continued to eat and lick his lips Jack tried not to watch but when Ianto took a sip of his drink, wrapping those pink lips around the straw. Jack practically lost it, "I'm just going to the toilet," He said before making his escape.

Ianto watched as Jack walked away, his eyes wondering down the back of his body, focussing on those firm but cheeks that he just wanted to...

"Hey," It was the waiter from earlier.

"Hi," Ianto smiled awkwardly.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" He asked with a smile.

"Or something," Ianto sighed. Because how could he describe his relationship with Jack? The man had brought him to life, gave him a life a purpose, not to mention he was great to look at.

"Maybe we could go out sometime." The man smiled.

"Maybe," Ianto shrugged, he was willing Jack to come out of the toilet soon.

"So what do you say you and me go out one night, or we could always stay in?" The man purred.

"No, thanks." Ianto sighed. He looked up as Jack approached.

"There a problem?" Jack asked, as he took his seat. The waiter stared at him and smiled politely.

"I was just checking everything was okay with the meal," His smiled.

"Like I said, we're fine." Ianto said bluntly.

"You okay?" Jack asked, he went to take Ianto's hand but was confused when he pulled away.

"Fine," Ianto said a little nervously.

"So do you want desert?" Jack asked, shaking of the feeling that he had done something wrong.

"If you want."

"We could always get some ice cream from the bay? Take a walk around the bay?" Jack noticed that Ianto smiled at the thought of leaving this place.

"I'd like that," He smiled.

They walked around the bay once more holding hands. It was getting cold, and Jack could tell that Ianto was cold. He pulled him closer, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I've had a great night tonight, Jack." Ianto smiled.

"Me too," Jack smiled. He leaned forward and captured Ianto's lips with his. Unlike their first kiss it was faster, more loving. Their tongues explored each others mouths for the first time. And Jack hated to sound corny, but Ianto really did take his breath away.


	9. A Little Death

They walked back to the hub, after getting desert – some ice cream. Jack was nervous. He felt like he shouldn't be around Ianto after that kiss, because he didn't want to rush him into anything. But Ianto didn't have a place to live, and as much as he wanted Ianto with him all the time at the hub, he knew Ianto needed some where to call his own.

"Hey, Ianto..." Jack started, they had both fallen onto the reasonably comfortable coach that was in the hub. Ianto was sat close next to him, but not close enough for them to be touching. Jack figured that was probably wise.

"Yeah?" Ianto smiled.

"I think we should find you a place to live," Jack said, Ianto's facial expression changed and Jack wondered if he had said something wrong.

The proximity alarm rang around them, signalling someone was on the lift. Jack headed towards the computer screen, a look of confusion on his face as he saw Suzie and Gwen standing there. Suzie on the lift. Once she moved away, Jack realised she had done something wrong.

"Ianto, stay here okay," Ianto nodded his head, there was something in Jack's voice. It was stern and harsh. Jack headed towards the lift, he stood on the stone panel and looked over at Ianto, he smiled encouragingly at the younger man, who smiled back as the lift started moving.

Ianto watched as Suzie pointed a gun at Gwen. But she shouldn't be there. She was supposed to forget. Forget Torchwood, forget Jack. But there she was. Her eyes wide. But everything changed. The gun wasn't aimed at her any more. It was aimed at Jack.

Words were exchanged but all Ianto could focus on was the gun, and how her finger was so tight around the trigger. And there it was. The gun shot. Jack's body fell limp on the floor. Another gun shot. Ianto couldn't look at the screen. He heard the screams from above him. Gwen, she was still alive.

Ianto turned his attention back to the screen, and Jack woke up. A sharp intake of breath, and he was alive. Staring at Gwen, a cocky grin on his face. Ianto felt tears on his cheeks and wondered when he had started to cry.

He sat back on the sofa, and held his body in his arms, letting the grief rush over him. He had no idea why he was crying, Jack couldn't die; Jack wasn't dead. But he got shot. He heard the lift and looked up to see Jack standing there, Suzie's body in his arms.

"Ianto... what's wrong?" Jack placed Suzie's body down on the floor next to the lift and rushed over to Ianto.

"You got shot," Ianto sobbed. Jack cursed inwardly. He had never wanted Ianto to see him die. To get shot by the hand of someone they both knew.

"I'm okay," Jack smiled. "Can't die remember?"

"I thought you were gone," Ianto held onto Jack with as much strength as he could muster up. "I thought you were going to leave me here in a place I don't fit in, with no one."

"Hey, I'm not leaving." Jack said strongly, but his mind wondered back to the conversation he had with Ianto about his doctor. He cursed himself again, he knew he shouldn't have told him that. "And when my doctor comes, if he comes. I'll be back. I wont leave you for long. I can't leave you for very long."

"I'm scared, Jack."

"What are you scared of?" Jack asked. He knew he should be sorting everything with Suzie out. But he couldn't let his mind dawdle to her. She had killed so many innocent lives. She was just as bad as Torchwood one and she had always preached against them. But she had killed, just to test some technology out.

"Not belonging. I don't belong here. I wasn't made to belong here."

"You might not feel like you belong now, but you will. Everything is so amazingly new for you right now. And you're feeling things you've never felt before and it's okay to be scared. It's okay to want things and not understand them Ianto." Jack took his hands in his and squeezed them tightly. "You're going to be okay, because I wont leave you. Not really. I'll always be here, even if I'm not physically here."

"Promise?" Ianto asked weakly. He was still trying to absorb everything Jack had been telling him, his words where swirling around his mind, trying to find the right folder to be stored in.

"I promise." Jack said strongly. He placed a chaste kiss to Ianto's lips as though it was a confirmation of their promise.

"What happened?" Ianto asked staring at Suzie's body. A bullet hole under her chin. He didn't want to look at her. But he couldn't tear his eyes away. There was just so much blood.

"Torchwood happened," Jack sighed. "I should take her body to the morgue, and then I'm going to have so much paper work to do. So much for a nice night in."

"Do you want any help?" Ianto smiled.

"Honestly yes, but this is something I have to do alone." Jack said.

"Okay, I'm going to go down the archives, finish working through some folders."

"Do you think maybe you could read through some in my office? I don't want to be alone right now..." Ianto knew it took a lot for him to say it. He hadn't known Jack long, but he could tell he had a hero persona. Always needing to be in charge, always the one who was strong and there for everyone else.

"Course. I'll be up in five minutes," Ianto smiled and headed down to the archives.


	10. Rooftops And Invitations

Jack watched as Ianto read through several reports, he took in everything. The way his brow frowned when he didn't understand something, then the way his lips curved into a delicate smile when he understood something. Jack noted that he read every file twice. He couldn't concentrate on his own file. Suzie was one of his closest friends, no, she was a murderer, a liar.

He looked up at Ianto who was still reading, his eyes moving briskly across the papers. How could he bring some one so wonderful into Torchwood?

"Ianto," Jack started, but he didn't know where to continue.

"Yes, Jack?" Ianto asked gently. Jack sighed. Ianto's tone was just what he needed, caring gentle and most importantly it was there, he was there. Not pressing matters, not demanding him to talk.

"Let's go out for a coffee," It wasn't what he had intended to say, but maybe getting out of the office would be good for him.

"Jack, it's almost midnight," Ianto smiled.

"Oh." Jack was disappointed, and Ianto could tell.

"How about I make us some coffee and we go sit on the bay?" Jack's face brightened back up at Ianto's suggestion. He nodded and watched as Ianto placed the files perfectly on the desk. Jack had noticed several things about Ianto in the past two days, and if Ianto was just any other human, he could have sworn he was OCD, maybe he still was, but Jack knew he wasn't just any other human.

Ianto's coffee was perfect, and Jack melted into the taste. Jack had decided to take Ianto to his favourite place – the roof. He had shared so much of his life with the perfect stranger already, he knew it was fitting that he shared this with him too.

"It's beautiful," Ianto smiled, they were sat on the very edge. Their legs dangling over the corners of the building.

"So are you," Jack smiled. Ianto blushed in the moonlight and Jack shivered – the young man kept on amazing him with every little thing.

"What happened with Suzie, Jack?" Jack knew he deserved an answer. He knew Suzie too, maybe not nearly as well as Jack, but he knew her none the less.

"There was this glove, it fell through the rift a few months ago. It brought people back to life, not for very long but for two minutes at the most. We all tried it, I thought it would connect with me most you know because of the not dying thing, but it connected most with Suzie. I didn't know that she took it home with her, she studied it so much she figured that if she killed people, they would wake up to her for longer, by using a weapon from the same origin as the glove made it even stronger. I guess I trusted her too much to believe she could do something so wrong," Jack wasn't too sure at what part of his confession Ianto moved his arms around him, but all he could concentrate on was the warmth Ianto gave him.

"Trusting someone isn't wrong Jack, you can't put the blame on you all the time." Ianto's arms were tight around him, but loose enough if Jack wanted to let go – which he didn't.

"She was my responsibility," Jack sighed, he pressed his head on Ianto's shoulder and smiled when he felt gentle fingers run though his hair. "If I haven't gotten her involved with Torchwood, then she would still be alive."

"How do you know that?" Ianto asked, his fingers relaxing into his hair.

"I just do." Jack stated. "Are you sure you want to be part of this?"

"Don't you want me to?" Ianto asked quietly.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Jack said gently. Jack looked up to see Ianto staring across the bay. "I feel like I've brought you into this world, and all I'm doing is putting you into danger."

"Did Suzie know what danger she was in?" Ianto asked, his fingers still threading through his hair.

"She knew what we did here, the danger..."

"And she still said yes." Ianto finished.

"Yeah."

"And you let her on the team, why are you so bothered because it's me?"

"I care about you. I didn't care about Suzie because I didn't know her when I hired her. But you. I have this need to protect you."

"I'm an adult."

"You're not been alive for more than 48 hours." Jack laughed.

"But I'm going to stay like this, not ageing. I'm going to be fine."

"But what if you get hurt?" Jack asked, he didn't want to think about Ianto getting hurt ever.

"Jack, have you got like a pen knife on you or something?" Ianto asked. Jack looked at him completely confused. "Trust me." Shrugging, Jack reached into his pocket, and brought out his small pen knife. He watched as Ianto rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. He dragged the shiny blade across his skin and Jack's mouth opened in shock.

"Ianto what the hell did you that for?" Jack shouted in horror. Dark red, human blood spilt from his veins, creating small patterns of dried blood on his pale wrists. But then the cut had disappeared. The deep, red cut had gone. The only remains of it was the blood draping around his wrists but there was no source.

"I cut myself in the Archives earlier. Just a paper cut but I watched it happen. I was going to tell you but then everything happened..."

"You're amazing," Jack smiled.

"You've made me amazing, Jack." Ianto's voice was soft and quiet, and Jack couldn't believe it when his lips were pressed against his. Their first kisses were always of Jack starting them. But now Ianto was in control of it, his lips seeking entry. Jack wrapped his arms gingerly around his waist, the kiss deepening.

"Let's go back to the hub," Ianto smiled. Jack nodded silently, taking his hand and helped him off the edge.

"We don't have to do anything," Jack said softly.

"I want to. I want you to be my first everything, Jack."


	11. Everything Changes

**This is the last chapter for this series of fic. Don't worry there will be a sequel once I've come back from holiday :D This is going to be a 3 part series fic. So you've got 2 more to go so please continue to review :D **

Jack watched as Ianto climbed down the small ladder, he knew he has told the team that he would wait. But right now, he couldn't. Ianto had suggested it, it was his idea. Ianto looked around the small room and smiled. "Thought you didn't sleep..." He smiled, gesturing to the small bed.

"There's more you can do on a bed then sleep," Jack winked. Ianto smiled and moved closer, pressing his lips to Jack's so softly that Jack hardly felt it, but he felt it in his heart instead. "We don't have to, we can wait."

"Don't you want to?" Ianto asked, he moved away a little. Jack smiled and moved closer, taking Ianto's hands in his.

"Believe me I do. I just don't want to rush you." Jack looked directly into Ianto's eyes, there was trust and lust, no hesitation. Ianto wanted this as much as Jack. Jack leaned in and pressed his lips to Ianto's in a stronger kiss. Jack laid Ianto down on the bed, pressing his lips against his jawline. It was Ianto's first time, and Jack wanted to make it something that he would never forget.

Ianto's hands rested on Jack's shirt, his fingers slowly undoing the buttons. Jack pulled Ianto's top over his head, and smiled at Ianto's stomach, his eyes drifting lower and then he stopped.

"What?" Ianto asked. He hated the fact that Jack stopped touching him.

"You've no belly button." Jack ran his hands down his stomach. Resting them where his belly button should be.

"Is that bad?" Ianto asked, his hands working on Jack's top.

"No, just I've never met anyone like you before." Jack smiled. It made sense, Ianto wasn't born there was no reason for him to have a belly button. Jack took his shirt off completely and felt Ianto's eyes dart over his bare chest, his hands explored his skin and graced over his belly button.

Jack moved his hands to Ianto's belt buckle, his fingers eager to rid Ianto of his clothes so his eyes can see just how perfect he was. He pulled down his trousers and boxers and smiled at the site in front of him. Ianto really was perfect.

"You're beautiful," Jack whispered, causing his cheeks to blush. Jack lowered his lips to Ianto's skin, kissing every inch he could. He took one of his nipples into his mouth, as he pinched the other one playfully. He knew if he had the chance he could fall in love with the way Ianto withered underneath him, and he was pleading with any one who was listening that he would get the time to do so.

He lowered his mouth along his chest, placing wet kisses and love bites all over his stomach. Ianto decided that the love bites were the best thing so far. In his head all he could feel was how wrong pain was, but with Jack that pain was soon pleasure and he found himself wanting more. That was until Jack's mouth lowered even more, and was now taking Ianto's long length into his mouth.

"Jack..." Ianto didn't know why he was saying his name, he wasn't begging for him to stop because he never wanted this feeling to stop. In reply, Jack hummed on Ianto's cock making him moan even more. Jack knew this wouldn't last long at all, after all it Ianto's first time. But he knew he wouldn't last as long either, because this wasn't just anyone, this was Ianto.

Jack relaxed his throat, taking him in even deeper. Ianto arched beneath him, his head resting on the pillow as his fists clenched around the sheets. "Jack, Jack, Jack..." His name sounded beautiful in that Welsh accent, and his voice made his cock stir even more. Ianto released into his mouth with a loud gasp.

He tasted different to everyone else he had done that too – and that was a lot of people. He looked up at Ianto who was now lying flat on his back, his eyes half open just staring at Jack, a content smile on his lips.

Jack moved up his body placing gentle kisses along his jawline until Ianto cupped his face and placed a demanding kiss on his lips. "I want you to fuck me, Jack." For a moment, Jack wondered where Ianto had learned that. Yes he had a thousand people's thoughts in his head, but nothing else from them had sunk through to Ianto's own mind. Maybe it was Owen, all that talk about Gwen earlier.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked though he had no idea why he was asking. He wanted to, no, he needed to fuck Ianto.

"Oh yes, I'm sure." Ianto smiled. Jack moved him back so he was in a lying position. He reached out and grabbed the lube from the draw. He turned back to see Ianto already lying in position. He really was ready for this. Jack slicked up his fingers and smiled at Ianto before moving them to his entrance.

Ianto gasped at the cold feeling, his body was trying to fight it. It felt strange. But then Jack hit that spot and it felt brilliant. "More..." Jack grinned. He entered a second finger, and then a third. Ianto was deliciously tight, reminding him that this was his first time.

"Jack just fuck me." Ianto breathed heavily as Jack's fingers twisted around inside him. Jack nodded, he couldn't wait any longer. He slicked up his own cock and pushed in slowly. Ianto's face twisted in pain, so Jack stopped. The tightness around his cock was almost too much, he needed to move.

"You okay?" Jack asked gently. Ianto nodded, Jack started to move again, slowly at first but getting deeper and faster. He couldn't help but moan as Ianto's hips started to meet his thrusts. For this to be his first time, he was brilliant. Ianto clenched around him, and that was enough to make Jack thrust with no control. Jack came long and hard inside Ianto, making them both shudder in pleasure.

"Alright?" Jack asked, as he wrapped his arms around Ianto who was now shaking a little. Ianto couldn't form words, instead he nodded into Jack's neck. "That was amazing." Jack placed a soft kiss on his cheek and watched as Ianto shut his eyes.

Neither men needed sleep, but Jack knew that they need to close their eyes. Leave the world for a couple of hours.

They woke up early, Ianto was awake first. Just lying in Jack's arm, a smile on his lips. When he felt Jack stir beneath him he smiled up at him. "Hey," Jack smiled.

"Hey." Ianto grinned, when Jack moved they both winced as the sticky substances from last night had dried on their bodies.

"Lets go have a shower," Jack smiled. Ianto nodded and settled out of the bed. Jack following.

Once they were dried, they got changed and went to work. Ianto went down to the archives, and Jack filling out reports on his desk. At 12, when Toshiko and Owen arrived, Jack called them all into the conference room, including Ianto.

He told them about Suzie. Toshiko started crying and Jack watched as Owen cradled her in his arms. The English medic had muttered several curses and several 'bloody hells'. Ianto who had heard everything last night watched with sad eyes as Owen and Toshiko mourned the death of their friend.

"What happens now?" Owen asked.

"I've hired Gwen." Every one looked at him, even Ianto. "She stars in two months."

"Two months?" Toshiko asked clearly confused.

"She wants to work out her notice with the police."

"You can't just go around hiring people without asking us, Jack. We're a team." Owen shouted.

"It was on an impulse. And besides, it was hire her or kill her. She remembered Torchwood, so the amnesia pill wasn't likely to work again." They were all silent now.

"I've got an alien to autopsy." Owen muttered.

"I should try and finish some reports," Toshiko sighed and they both left the room.

"Are you mad at me like they are?" Jack asked the only remaining team member in the room.

"It's not my place to be mad at you, Jack." Ianto said gently and sat down next to him.

"It is. You're part of this team too." Ianto just shrugged. "You're more than a member of the team okay. You're a part of my life, and what you feel means something to me okay."

"Okay."

"So are you mad?" Jack asked again, reaching out and taking Ianto's hand in his.

"No. I just, you could have told me last night." Ianto smiled.

"I didn't want to ruin what was happening last night." Ianto nodded and smiled at Jack. "I want you to know something, Yan."

"Yan?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"It's cute, don't you think." Jack smiled.

"If you say so," Ianto laughed.

"I just want you to know that we're not always going to have nights where we can just go out, and where I can be with you. But I'm going to try and make us have time together, I promise. But everything is going to change here now. Gwen coming on the team changes everything, but I want you to know, it's not going to change us." Jack ended his little confession with a gentle kiss on Ianto's lips. Ianto just smiled and leant into the kiss, believing his Captain one hundred percent.


End file.
